Fatewatch
Fatewatch is the expanded version of Gatewatch (The first five members, Ajani, Teferi, and Kaya), with the first two new members being Teferi and Kaya. The Gatewatch officially decided to expand into the Fatewatch after the War of the Spark. MEMBERS: Characters will be listed more than once when their role changes. NOTE: Some Planeswalkers were offered a spot in Fatewatch but declined, while others were never offered. Some members who were not offered a spot on the roster were Sorin Markov and Nihiri due to their feud and narrow mindset, being focused only on themselves, their own plane, or on their hatred of each other. KEY: Cadet: Rookie Planeswalker who is currently being trained. All Cadets are Reserve Members. Active Member: Member who is always helping. Reserve Member: Member who is not on the team currently, but is still called in when they are needed. A Reserve member can still be a Guardian of a plane while on reserve. Leader / Co-Leader: Member who is in charge of their group (Squad or all of Fatewatch). Guardian Of (Plane): Member, often times a reserve member, who is tasked with the defense of their home plane, or other planes (Usually a plane that they care about). Reserve (Plane) Guardian: A back-up Guardian for a specific plane if that plane's Guardian is unavailable. Not to be confused with Reserve Guardian. Reserve Guardian: A planeswalker who is tasked with defending a certain plane that has no Guardian. Not to be confused with Reserve (Plane) Guardian. Intelligence: A member with high intellect. These members are usually also an Artificer and/or an Inventor. Artificer: A member, often with high intellect, who has mastered the art of artifice. They create things to help with combat and relief efforts on planes in need. Not to be confused with Inventor, though very similar. Inventor: A member with high intellect that creates gadgets and gear for the Fatewatch and other people. They also create things to help with relief efforts on planes in need. Not to be confused with Artificer, though very similar. Adviser: A member who is wise, level-headed, easy to talk to, and intelligent in politics and/or combat. They help to decide the best course of action in a given situation. Original Gatewatch: Founders * Gideon Jura (Active Member, Co-Leader of Gatewatch) * Jace Beleren (Active Member, Co-Leader of Gatewatch) * Chandra Nalaar (Active Member) * Nissa Revane (Active Member) * Liliana Vess (Active Member) Later Members * Ajani Goldmane (Reserve Member) * Teferi (Reserve Member) * Kaya (Reserve Member) Original Fatewatch: (Gatewatch expanded into Fatewatch after the defeat of Nicol Bolas) * Original Gatewatch ** Gideon Jura (Active Member, Co-Leader of Fatewatch) ** Jace Beleren (Active Member, Co-Leader of Fatewatch) ** Chandra Nalaar (Active Member) ** Nissa Revane (Active Member) ** Liliana Vess (Active Member) ** Teferi (Active Member, Adviser) ** Kaya (Active Member) ** Ajani Goldmane (Active Member, Adviser) * Samut (Active Member) * Ral Zarek (Reserve Member) * Jaya Ballard (Active Member) * Karn (Reserve Member, Adviser) * Ugin (Reserve Member, Adviser) * Jiang Yanggu (Reserve Member) Fatewatch First Expansion: aka Cadet Expansion (Recruited more rookie Planeswalkers to train) * Original Fatewatch ** Ajani Goldmane (Adviser, Cadet Teacher) ** Ral Zarek (Active Member, Intelligence, Inventor) ** Teferi (Reserve Member, Adviser) ** Jiang Yanggu (Cadet) * Teyo Verada (Cadet) * Kasmina (Cadet) Fatewatch Second Expansion: aka Guardian Expansion (Recruited Planeswalker guardians for their home plane, Reserve Guardians for any Plane that needs one, and established The Old Guard, the first official squad within the Fatewatch) * Fatewatch ** Kaya (Active Member, Guardian of Ravnica) ** Ral Zarek (Active Member, Guardian of Ravnica, Reserve Kaladesh Guardian) ** Samut (Active Member, Guardian of Amonkhet) * Narset (Reserve Member, Guardian of Tarkir) * * Sarkhan Vol (Reserve Guardian of Tarkir, Reserve Guardian) * Arlinn Kord (Reserve Member, Guardian of Innistrad) * Huatli (Reserve Member, Guardian of Ixalan) * Saheeli Rai (Active Member, Guardian of Kaladesh) * Kiora (Reserve Member, Guardian of Zendikar, Reserve Guardian) * Teferi (Reserve Member, Guardian of Dominaria, Old Guard) * Karn (Reserve Member, Guardian of Mirrodin, Adviser, Old Guard) * Jaya Ballard (Reserve Member, Old Guard) Fatewatch Third Expansion: aka Squad Expansion (Recruited new planeswalkers and formed different squads for different missions) NOTE: Not all squad members are always on the squad at the same time. The squad members are some times rotated out. These are just the main squads, but any small team of members in any combination is considered a squad. All members of a squad are Active members of Fatewatch unless specifically said otherwise. * Fatewatch * Elspeth Tirel (Active Member) * Vivien Reid (Active Member) * Koth (Active Member) * Venser (Active Member) * Garruk (Reserve Member, Joins after free of his curse toward the end of this expansion of Fatewatch) The Old Guard Present and Future Members (All Members Are Reserve Members): * Teferi (Leader, Time, Adviser) * Karn (Silver Golem, Strength, Armored, Artificer, Adviser) * Jaya Ballard (Berserker) ** Freyalise (Reserve Member, Elf Representative, Stealth) ** Lord Windgrace (Reserve Member, Cat-folk Representative, Adviser, Stealth) Squad 2 * Forest Operations * Nissa Revane (Leader, Summoner, Healer) * Vivien Reid (Archer, Summoner, Hunter, Stealth) * Huatli (Summoner, Blade, Armored, Soldier) ** Ajani Goldmane (Reserve Member, Leader, Adviser, Healer, Soldier) ** Arlinn Kord (Reserve Member, Leader, Hunter) Fatewatch Strike Force * Vivien Reid (Leader, Archer, Summoner, Hunter, Stealth) * Samut (Speed, Blade, Soldier) * Huatli (Summoner, Blade, Armored, Soldier) * Narset (Disciplined, Martial Artist, Blade, Staff) * Saheeli Rai (Intelligence, Artificer) ** Venser (Reserve Member, Artificer, Teleporter, Inventor, Intelligence) ** Koth (Reserve Member, Brawler, Berserker, Strength, Armored) ** Ral Zarek (Reserve Member, Inventor, Intelligence) Mortal Gods * Elspeth Tirel (Leader, Blade, Staff, Healer, Soldier) * Kiora (Summoner, Swimmer) * Sarkhan Vol (Summoner, Berserker, Strength) ** Ugin (Reserve Member, Adviser, Intelligence) Fatewatch Fourth Expansion: (Recruited more Planeswalkers) * Fatewatch * Freyalise (Reserve Member, Old Guard) * Rowan Kenrith (Reserve Member, Guardian of Eldraine) *Will Kenrith (Reserve Member, Guardian of Eldraine) Later: In order * Lord Windgrace (Reserve Member, Old Guard) * Urza (Reserve Member, Artificer) Category:Fatewatch Category:Gatewatch Category:Planeswalkers Category:HexThunderBolt